That's Hot
"That's Hot" is the debut single from British-born singer-songwriter Candi. Released as the lead single from Candi's debut album, the single was released in the United Kingdom on 28 March 2011 and is the best selling single of 2011. Upon its release, the single was a major commercial success. It debuted and peaked at #1 on the UK Singles Chart and managed to stay at #1 for two weeks; where it sold 87,654 copies in its first week of physical availability. Candi became the first act in seven months to have a debut single reach number one on the UK singles chart (Midnight had reached #1 with her debut single "Survive" in September 2010) and had also become the first act to debut without an established artist feature since Thorn City released Supernova one year prior. This also marks the first time a new PR has debuted at #1 in 4 years. The track also made Candi only the third act in ten years to spend more than 1 week at #1 with a debut single (Midnight achieved this in 2010 and Ryan Simmonds did in 2001). Candi also became only the second ever solo female artist to spend more than one week at number #1 with a debut single. It is also the first, and to date only #1 of 2011 to spend more than 1 week at #1 as well as being the best selling release from Blacklight Records in history. The mid-tempo pop track is also the theme tune to Candi's TV show, Sweet Like Candi. The single won the award for "Best Single" at the Urapopstar Awards 20. Background "That's Hot" was written by Candi and produced by Dr.Luke. The track takes a tongue-in-cheek look at her glamorous lifestyle. The main aim of the track was to get Candi noticed within the music industry. Pop Justice described the song as "a guilty pleasure", and a track that is "beyond catchy". Robert Copsey from Digital Spy stated that although the song was "nothing new", Candi sang the middle 8 with a lot of sincerity. A set of "That's Hot" T-shirts have also been released, with stars such as Glitch wearing them. Release and reception The song premiered on 6th March 2011, during the 10th anniversary chart show, where besides the song's premiere, Candi also provided an interview and the first live performance of the track. The track was also performed on The Children In Need 2011 show. On 22 March, Candi appeared on The One Show to promote the single and the following few days on The Alan Titchmarsh show, Loose Women, Daybreak and This Morning, where she provided both an interview and performance. On 24 March 2011, Dresden & Bareilles covered That's Hot on the Radio 1 Live Lounge. The following day, Candi appeared on the same show and gave both an accoustic version of That's Hot and a cover fusing three current tracks into one, The Mud by Syd Wolfe, Aphrodite Under Fire by Dresden & Bareillis and End Of The World by Dante. Candi also got a performance slot on the final of Dancing on Ice alongside big names such as MIDNIGHT and Honey, due to Candi being the cousin of one of the competitors, Laura Hamilton. On 29 March 2011, Candi gave a special performance of That's Hot, as well as two other tracks in her hometown of Newcastle, at the Metro Center to crowds of several thousand. Besides Dresden & Bareillis, the single has also been covered by Savana and Beastette on the live lounge. PopJustice reviewed the song, describing it as "a shallow, self-obsorbed, infectious, catchy and fun song. What's not too love!? Whether you're a lover or hater though, we guarentee you'll be singing this song all day". In June 2011, Candi flew out to Japan and the US, to release the single worldwide. Music video The music video was filmed in LA on 25 February 2011, with images of the video leaking the same day. The photo's showed Candi in a one-piece pink swimsuit, dancing at a pool party. The video premiered on Wednesday 23 March 2011 at 8pm on ITV2. The video begins with Candi lounging by a pool, she then gets up and in a new bikini, struts by the pool. This causes everyone else around to her gasp and be frozen is awe at her hotness. All of a sudden, from the sky appears a red carpet backdrop, and Candi finds herself on a red carpet while still in her bikini! She poses happily for the camera's, however the paparazzi soon starting becoming a lot more demanding and Candi runs through a door at the end of the red carpet. Through the door leads her to a nightclub. Now in a little black dress, Candi dances in the club. She then climbs onto the table and sings to everyone, who once again are in shock at her level of hotness. However, the paparazzi then break into the club and drag Candi out. She passes out, but soon wakes up in a strange white room, with a new outfit on. Suddenly, she's pushed through a door and is now on a catwalk. Taken completely by suprise, Candi starts to panic and walks away from the catwalk, much to the paparazzi's delight, as they are going to be able to make a report on this event. However Candi then changes her mind, turns around and struts down the catwalk, blowing away everyone in the audience. Once she reaches the end of the catwalk, Candi jumps off, and lands back in the pool where the video first took place. She then attends a pool party, now in an electric pink one-piece swimwear, and she dances and sings. The video ends with Candi chilling by the pool, when some of her friends run over to her with a mirror. Candi looks in the mirror and states "that's hot" before her friends run off, and the camera zooms out. The video was met with a mixed reception from fans and critics, praising the video for it's tongue-in-cheek humour which reflect the song,and for it's many outfits, which reflects Candi perfectly. However critics felt it lacked originality, and could have been written by a child. Track listing ;CD1 # "That'a Hot" # "Those Doors" # "That's Hot" (Candi's Dubstep mix) ;CD2 # "That's Hot" # "I See The Light" # "That's Hot" (accoustic version) # "That's Hot" (Music Video) ;Remix EP # "That's Hot" # "That's Dirty" (4tune VS Candi) # "That's Hot" (Alesha's nicole richie remix) # "That's Hot" (MIDNIGHT's If Looks Could Kill... Mix) # "Through The Hot Mud" (Syd Wolfe vs Candi) ;Promo # "That's Hot" # "That's Hot" (accoustic version) # "That's Hot" (Candi's Dubstep mix) Credits * "That's Hot" — written by Candi * "Those Doors" — written by Candi Cover versions *Dresden & Bareilles, Beastette and Savana have all covered the song on seperate occasions on the Live Lounge. *Melissa Engels performed the song on URAPS Idol 12; the theme was songs from the top 40 singles. Performances *The 10th Anniversary Chart Show — 06 March 2011 *Children In Need — 18 March 2011 *The Alan Titchmarsh Show — 23 March 2011 *Loose Women — 24 March 2011 *Radio 1 Live Lounge — 25 March 2011 *Dancing On Ice — 27 March 2011 *Daybreak — 28 March 2011 *Metro Center — 29 March 2011 *This Morning — 30 March 2011 Artwork Image:ThatsHotpromo.png| Promo cover Image:ThatsHot.png| CD1 cover Image:Thats-hot2.png| CD2 cover Image:ThatsHotremix.jpg| Remix EP Chart performance The track was officially released on March 28. On April 03, it debuted at number 1 on the singles chart, a very rare feature for an act's debut single. With sales of 87,654, the track outsold number 2 by almost 15,000 records. It held of fellow new releases from established acts such as Dresden & Bareilles, Hailey, Just Ginger, Bella-May and Putanovska. The following week, That's Hot scored it's second week at number 1 with sales of 76,019, despite new releases from the 2011 Tango Challenge including releases from Kenya, Brett Clarkson, James Moss and Bad Chicas. The following week, despite tough competition from six new entries in the top 10, Candi only dropped to #2 with sales of 73,208, ironically being knocked off the top spot by Dante, her boyfriend's band. It was revealed that after only 3 weeks on the chart, That's Hot was in the top 20 best sellers of the year. In the single's fourth week it dropped to #7 due to four big releases entering the top 5. Despite this, the single went platinum this week, an impressive feature for a single to do in only four weeks and to date is the best selling single of 2011 as well as the number one best selling release for Blacklight Records. Prior to it's official charting, That's Hot was one of eight new entries on the download chart. It debuted at #3, making it the week's highest new entry with sales of 28,924. The following week it jumped to number 1, with sales of 52,124. With downloads of 166,106 it is the best selling digital Blacklight Records release ever. On the airplay chart, That's Hot was one of four new entries. Once again it was the highest new entry, debuting at #6, 23 places higher than the next new entry, with it rising to #2 the following week, where it stayed for two weeks before eventually rising to #1 for a fortnight and knocking Syd Wolfe off the top spot. Upon it's tenth week on the chart, the track was still top 5, at #4. The song was also a massive success globally. It has charted at #1 in Australia, Canada, Germany, Ireland, Japan, the Netherlands and Switzerland as well as #4 in the US. Chart Run * Week 1: #1 - 87,654 * Week 2: #1 - 76,019 * Week 3: #2 - 73,208 * Week 4: #7 - 44,667 * Week 5: #14 - 26,878 * Week 6: #21 - 17,865 * Week 7: #21 - 14,990 * Week 8: #25 - 10,564 * Week 9: #36 - 4,231 * Week 10: #28 - 9,998 * Week 11: #21 - 17,216 * Week 12: #32 - 9,002 TOTAL: 392,292 Charts Release dates Category:2011 singles Category:Debut singles Category:Number one singles